Come Back
by cherrycokerocks
Summary: Possible Repost - I'm not sure if I posted this here before or not. She turns up out of the blue and finds out his secret. Lita x Randy Pairing. One shot.


Fic: Come Back  
Author: And  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Lita/Randy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Pft, no.  
Warning: Nope  
Summary: She turns up out of the blue and finds out his secret.

Notes: Written from Lita's POV. This started off as a fun answer to my own challenge but turned into something else. Set in June 2007. Lita has left the WWE but not for the reasons she really left. In this she left because she was in love with Randy. They had flirted a lot but nothing had actually happened between them.

I stand at the door and raise my hand to knock but stop just before my knuckles touch the wood. Instead I pulled out the key card from one of the front pockets on my jeans and swipe it waiting for the tiny red light to turn green. It does so and I wait a few seconds before I slowly push open the door. As I enter the dimly lit room, I wonder if he's even in here. Reception had assured me he was but maybe they were mistaken. Maybe I was mistaken for coming here in the first place as truth by told, I still don't know why I'm here. Yesterday on the spur of the moment, I'd called Mickie James to ask where they were staying and now I find myself in Randy Orton's room without being invited.

As I step further into the room, I see him. He's lying on his stomach, only half dressed. He's wearing a white dress shirt and some black boxers. He's listening to his ipod which explains why he hasn't heard me come in and he appears to be reading a book of some sort. Suddenly he casts a glance over his shoulder, as though he'd sensed my presence. Watching him jump a little amuses me greatly.

"Oh fuck, Li you scared me," he says as he scrambles to sit up and turn off his ipod.

"So I noticed," I reply, offering him a tiny smile. "Nice glasses."

"Shit," he curses, making an attempt to remove the tiny black framed glasses from his face.

"Leave them on," I command as I walk over to him. When I sit down next to him, my hand brushes against his exposed thigh. It was a complete accident but he seems to enjoy it. "Since when you do wear glasses?"

"Since January," he mumbles and lowers his head, unable to look me in the eye.

I lift his chin with my finger, forcing him to look at me, "I think they make you look cute."

"I always look cute," he counters.

I roll my eyes at him, some things never change, "Well, duh!"

"How did you get in here?" he asks.

"It's called a key," I reply, waving the small white plastic key card in front of his face.

He nudges my shoulder gently with his hand, "Well, duh! But how did you get it?"

I smile at him. "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

He raises his eyebrows at me, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." I wink at him causing him to chuckle.

"Well then, if you won't tell me how you got in here will you at least tell me why you are here?" he asks.

"No real reason other than I wanted to see you," I reply casually.

"I don't believe you," he replies.

I pout at him, "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer," I say.

He just shrugs and before I know what's happening, he's pulling me backwards, further onto the bed until my back rests against his chest, "I've missed you," he whispers into my ear. The sensation of his hot breath on my skin is enough to send a shiver down my spine.

"I've missed you too," I admit. Just being with him now made me realise just how much I'd missed him. "Are the glasses for everything?" I ask, changing the subject.

He sighs heavily, "Just for reading. I was getting bad headaches so my mom suggested I went to the eye doctor."

"And you actually listened?" I tease, smiling even though he can no longer see my face.

"Yes, I actually listened," he replies.

"Nice choice of frame, they really suit you," I comment. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"No and you can't tell them. Promise me you won't."

I learn back further, resting my head against his shoulder so I can see his face, "I don't see what the big deal is … but I promise not to tell anybody else."

"Thank you. I knew I could rely on you."

"Always," I reply before I could stop myself.

His hand reaches for my wrist and he begins to rub his thumb towards my palm with the gentlest of touches. "I think you should come back."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?" he counters.

"Can't," I say softly. "I'm sorry I can't put myself through that again."

"It wouldn't be like that," he claims. "Things would be different with you and me."

I shake my head, "No they wouldn't."

"But we'd be on the same show, we could travel together again like before."

His offer is so damn tempting but I can't give in that easily, "We'd be playing with fire and you know it."

"Maybe but isn't that just a risk we'd have to take," he replies, placing a soft kiss on my neck. "I will if you will."

"Please don't do that … it's making it hard for me to say no."

"Then say yes. Stay with me. Come back to the WWE."

I shut my eyes, I can feel my resistance slipping away, "Randy, we're going around in circles here. Why can't you take no for an answer?"

"Because I know it's not what you want. You want to stay here with me. I know things worked out badly with you and Matt but that doesn't mean that things can't work out with us."

"Maybe I do but it will end up the same. I refuse to put myself through that shit again."

"You won't have to … I promise." He kisses my neck again. It's a dirty tactic and he damn well knows it.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not," he says confidently. "We'd be together all of the time, I won't cheat on you."

"And what happens when one of us gets injured, huh? You can't guarantee that either of us won't stray."

"No I can't," he replies solemnly, "But isn't what we could have together enough? Isn't it worth the risk?"

I open my mouth to say no but no words come out. Damn that Randy Orton. I knew I shouldn't have come back here. Why did he have to bring up this subject in the first place?

He grins at me, "What's the matter Li? Cat got your tongue?"

"Something like it. I should go," I say, making no attempt to remove myself from his embrace.

"Why?"

"Because."

He smirks, "Because is not an answer."

"I knew that one would come back and bite me in the ass," I tell him.

"Stay."

I'm not sure if it was the tone of his voice or what but somehow with one word I feel my final defences crumbling, "It's really not a good idea," I whisper.

"So you keep saying and yet you're still here," he says, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm leaving," I tell him, "any second now."

His other hand has somehow worked it's between us and is now playing with the hem on my tank top. "I don't believe you."

"It's true."

"No, it's not," he states. "And besides, I let you leave once before, it's not happening again."

"Excuse me? You let me leave?"

"Yes I let you leave. Had I known you were just running away from me, you would never have gone anywhere. Trust me on that."

I reach behind my back and pull his hand away, "Stop cheating, Randy."

"I'm not … I'm just offering some physical persuasion."

"Fine, you win. I'll stay for tonight. I'm leaving in the morning," I tell him.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we? Now, what's a guy got to do around here to get a proper kiss?" He finally releases my wrist and goes to remove the glasses.

"You can leave those glasses on for starters."

He grins at me leaving the glasses where they were, "No problem."

I twist my body around until I'm facing him fully, "Time for your reward," I tell the man I've been in love with for the past twelve months. I inch closer to his face and wrap my arms around his neck. As I kiss him, all sensible thoughts go out of the window and for now, I really don't care.

The End.


End file.
